FINAL DESTINATION 6
by KeepDistance
Summary: CAN DUNCAN SAVE HIS FRIENDS FROM DEATH? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW :
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in the middle of the night; I was too excited to sleep. Tomorrow was a school field trip, and we were going to an amusement park. I tried to sleep, but I couldn't I keep having this nightmare. I was alone in an empty room and an eerie voice saying "You will never win." At that moment I would wake up, with my heart racing. I never heard that voice before in my life. It was 6:00 A.M, and my mom walked in saying "get up Duncan."

I was in front of my school, standing next to my girlfriend Emily. She has blond hair, with blue eyes; she is about 4"11, and she gets mad when you tell her she's short. So we were waiting for our bus to come so we could go to the park. It was 8:00 A.M, and it was in the middle of August. So it was really hot, which is weird since a gust of wind blew around me.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Emily.

"No Duncan, you must be feeling things."Emily must be right; I was probably too excited for the field trip. The bus finally got here and Emily and I headed to the back. Mariah and her boyfriend, Mike, sat in front of us. Also the twins, Ana and Cindy, sat across from Mariah. While Jim, the class clown, sat in front of the twins. Jim sat next to his friend Kyle, the wannabe, also Amber and her boyfriend Cody sat in front of Mariah and Mike. The teacher, Mr. Lane, was giving instructions on safety procurers. No one really listened, so they whispered under their breath.

We were on the freeway, so close to the park. Emily was talking to me about Valentine's Day, while I was starring outside my window, watching the landscape run by. We were on this bridge, getting on the 180 freeway. "I never heard of the 180." I told Emily; she told me it was new. The bus came to a stop on the middle of the bridge. Traffic. At this moment Emily's phone started to ring, she was startled and dropped it on the ground. "Shit! The battery popped out, help me look for it."

The bus gave a jolt, and Jim had the excuse to say "We're going to die!" Ana smacked Jim across the head and whispered _shut up_. The bus gave another jolt. I looked outside my window and saw the bridge cracking. I got up and grabbed Emily's hand.

"WER NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. We ran for the door and told the bus driver to open them. "You're crazy!" The bus gave another jolt and the ground shook. He opened the door, while everyone followed me. Everyone was getting out of the cars, running away from the cracking floor. We started to run to safety. We heard a burst and a crack. I looked back and saw the bus tumble to its doom. We kept running, I saw Ana and Cindy in front of us. Someone pushed Cindy and she fell over the side of the bridge. Ana couldn't move, as seeing her only sister fall to her doom. I grabbed Ana's wrist and told her to keep moving. "I can't. "She said. She got out of my grip and ran the other way. I turned to look at her and the floor underneath Ana cracked. She stopped and the floor let loose and she fell to her death.

Up ahead I saw Jim pushed Kyle to the ground. The floor cracked under Kyle's height and he fell. Jim jumped across, but cracked his head on the edge. We were screwed; we had to find a way across. Emily ran to the edge since there was a little walkway. "I can cross this!" she yelled.

I trusted her, and of course she made it across. "Duncan! Wait!"I turned around, and Mariah, Cody, Amber, and Mike ran towards me. I let Amber go ahead, and then Cody made it across. It was Mariah's turn she was halfway there when the bridge shook Mariah lost her balance and fell. At this point, Mike was crying, because he lost his girlfriend. He tried to jump across, but he didn't make it. "Ahhh! HELP!"

"Duncan! Jump, I'll catch you!" Cody yelled. I stood back and ran. I leaped in the air I knew I wasn't going to make it, but Cody grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "We're almost there!" Amber said. We kept running and Cody was getting tired. "Wait... Please wait "I stopped.

"Go on Emily, go with Amber and get out of here." She nodded and ran to catch up with Amber. "Come on, bro. let's go" I told Cody.

"I… I can't" The floor was cracking; I grabbed Cody's wrist and dragged him away from the cracked spots. The floor let loose and fell along with Cody. I was running and I met up with Emily, she was crying.

"What happened?" Emily explained that someone pushed Amber and she fell on the debris that was sticking out of the ground; impaling her in the throat. I hugged Emily, and told her we had to keep moving, but it was too late. The floor, underneath us fell, and so did we.

I opened my eyes, and saw Emily's dead corpse in front of me. I tried to move but I couldn't, I turned to look what happened and I saw an SUV coming straight towards me. I woke up.

I was still on the bus, not dead. "Hello! Are you even listening! I dropped my battery. Help me look for it." The bus gave a jolt. "We're all going to die!" _shut up_, I whispered. "What did you say?" Emily asked. I grabbed her hand and yelled "We have to get out of here!" I ran to the front. "The bus, the bridge it collapses, we have to go!" Amber got up "I believe you, let's go Cody" Cody got up and followed amber to the front. Mariah followed, with Mike behind her. "Let's go Kyle" Jim said they both got up and came to the front. "Anything to get off of the nasty bus." Ana said, she got up and Cindy got up too. We all left and got off of the bridge. "Holy shit! Look!" Cindy said and behind us the whole bridge collapsed.

Emily faced me and asked "how did you know this was going to happen?"

"I… I don't know. I just saw it."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cindy's point of view

I was at home with my sister Ana; I was still shocked that Duncan saw the bridge collapse. It was 9:00 P.M, and I had to go to sleep. Tomorrow I have to go to the school, for the memorial. I couldn't believe that my classmates died. I don't think a 16 year old should die so quickly.

"Hurry, we're going to be late!" Ana yelled, I was rushing combing my hair. I decided to put it in a bun.

"How does this look?" I said, while looking in the mirror. Ana told me I looked fine, I didn't believe, I shrugged. We went out the front door, and Ana drove us to school. We made it to school, and a bunch of people were outside, dressed in black.

We got out and walked to the front of the school. Apparently they didn't let anyone in yet. We waited outside for about half an hour. They opened the doors, and everyone rushed in. "Finally!" someone yelled.

The memorial was over and I was in tears. I told Ana that I would walk home, so I can get my mind off things. I was kicking rocks on the dirt covered pavement, passing by a construction site. I stopped to see the site, when a gust of wind swept around me.

3rd person.

Not paying attention, the wrecking ball operator got startled, and the wrecking ball came straight toward Cindy. Hitting the picket fence, and narrowly missing Cindy's head, she sighed in relief. She turned to see where the wrecking ball went, it was no longer on the chain; heading down the street. She turned to walk away from sudden death when she slipped on the dirt, and went face first in the top of a fence piece. Impaling Cindy in her skull, killing her instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

Ana's point of view

Since Cindy couldn't bear the memorial she left minutes before it ended. I waited till the end, when it ended I walked up to Duncan. "Thank you." I managed to say, tears rolling down my eyes. "No needs to say thank you. It was a reflex." I hugged him, and walked to my car. I was driving down Blood De Ave. when a gigantic black ball was rolling straight towards me. I swerved out of the way, luckily missing the ball. Unfortunately I hit a tall lamp post; the air bag shot out of the steering wheel making me hit my head on the head rest.

"Major whip lash." I whispered to myself.

Third person

The lamp post rocked back, making a crack all the way to the top. It leaned forward and the lamp part broke off shooting straight down. The lamp went through the roof of the car, and smashed Ana's head in. Killing her the moment of impact; Ana died seconds after Cindy.


End file.
